<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>for when you need god by Zyxia_Yrah</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23064523">for when you need god</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zyxia_Yrah/pseuds/Zyxia_Yrah'>Zyxia_Yrah</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Christianity, Gen, Poetry, Religion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:47:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>549</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23064523</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zyxia_Yrah/pseuds/Zyxia_Yrah</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Father Loves Knitting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Knit knit knit</p>
<p>Father sits as he knits with threads</p>
<p>Knit knit knit</p>
<p>Father knits as he starts with the head</p>
<p>From the head to the heart</p>
<p>Tightly bonded so they won’t fall apart</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He finishes 353,000 every living day</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He watches them live all four seasons</p>
<p>He watches them lose all their reasons</p>
<p>He watches them forget their inception</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Then, the stolen pleas for everything</p>
<p>The broken longs for the nothing</p>
<p>Only when they want something</p>
<p>Do they start to mind praying</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Father, I’m empty,” say thousands of voices</p>
<p>Those whose threads’ untangled, those who lost their faces</p>
<p>“I’ll give you mine, child,” answers the loving Father</p>
<p>Their lives are once again saved by the Maker</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Father sits as He knits with threads</p>
<p>Father knits as He starts with the head</p>
<p>From the head to the heart</p>
<p>Tightly bonded so they won’t fall apart</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But threads are not strong</p>
<p>And things will always go wrong</p>
<p>So Father takes a little from His own</p>
<p>And gives His creation a stronger form</p>
<p> </p>
<p>This is how Father loves them</p>
<p> </p>
<p>This is how God loves us</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A traveler gets lost</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Once, there was a traveler</p><p>Far far away in the desert</p><p>He was lost, nowhere to go;</p><p>No food, no water, no nothing</p><p>He was lost, lost in the middle of nowhere</p><p>But as lost as he is, he didn’t lose hope</p><p> </p><p>In the midst of the vast nothing</p><p>He asked the world, “How do you survive?”</p><p>The world answered, “Just do it.”</p><p>So he did everything he could think of</p><p>But none of it bore fruit</p><p> </p><p>He was losing against the harshness of the heat</p><p>And so he asked the sands, “How do you win?”</p><p>They answered, “Just do it.”</p><p>And do it is what he did</p><p>But nothing</p><p> </p><p>He asked the sky, “How do you win?”</p><p>They answered, “Just do it.”</p><p>And do it is what he did</p><p>But nothing</p><p> </p><p>He asked the ruins, “How do you win?”</p><p>They answered, “Just do it.”</p><p>And do it is what he did</p><p>Still nothing</p><p> </p><p>And like the days of the Earth, he kept on rotating and rotating</p><p>Nauseating and exhausting, yes it is</p><p>But he kept on walking</p><p>He asked the world; the sands; the sky; the ruins, the world; the sands …</p><p>Same question, same answer</p><p>He was tired and worn out; lost and blinded</p><p>Nothing to see ahead of the emptiness</p><p>So he sat</p><p>And stared at the unseen future</p><p> </p><p>Then he saw the light</p><p>The blind traveler found the light!</p><p>So he stood up and ran to it</p><p>He stared at it like a bountiful of water in the desert</p><p>This is it! This is his last hope</p><p>And so he asked, “Who are you?”</p><p>The light replied, “I am the Father.”</p><p> </p><p>He asked the Father, “How do you win?”</p><p>He replied, “Just do it with me.”</p><p>And so do it is what he did</p><p>He did anything he wanted</p><p> </p><p>Once, there was a traveler</p><p>In the midst of blindness, he saw the light</p><p>He’s still tired but renewed; he’s still lost but now can see</p><p>He asked for how many times, “How do you win?”</p><p>They answered, “Just do it.”</p><p>But only one wanted to journey with him</p><p>And so do it is what he did</p><p>And winning is what he did</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>idk dude im not even christian</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>